With the rapid advancement in the telecommunications technologies, and consumer's crave for high speed and reliable communication network, long term evolution (LTE or 4G LTE) network communication technology for mobile devices is rapidly gaining momentum in the market.
Recent market research shows that LTE users are growing exponentially in numbers all around the world. Driven by this huge market potential around the world, it is believed that the demand for LTE power amplifier circuits for mobile devices will experience an exponential growth in the coming years.
Existing power amplifier modules for LTE mobile devices still have plenty of rooms for improvement in terms of manufacture and performance. Specifically, there is a need for migration towards cheaper and smaller power amplifier circuits, with reduced power consumption and increased integration, so as to fully utilize the potential of LTE networks, and to enable the next generation mobile handsets to be more compact and more efficient in operation.